YOU'RE LATE!
by kailleh
Summary: Well... Sasuke came back after three years, free from Orochimaru's clutches he wanted only to see a certain someone in Konoha... and you know what? He's been late... three years late. Sasunaru people! *squeels*


Kailleh: konichiwa mina-san

Kailleh: konichiwa mina-san! Kailleh here. This is my first attempt to write in this fandom and my first attempt to write a Naruto fanfic, so bear with me puhleesh! Hehehe... This is a shounen ai fic so... if 2 boys kissing disturb you get out here! For my bestfriend Zeta-kun! I WAV U!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot… but I could dream neh?

Title: You're Late

Paring: Sasunaru, a little of Kakairu

He came back.

After three years he came back. After he defeated the snake bastard, Orochimaru, he came back. The Konoha once again opened its arms for their prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke came back.

It felt weird. Walking through this place he once called home, silence accompanied his footsteps as he arrived at the Hokage's office with Kakashi behind him. Happily reading his orange adult book. The door opened and Tsunade-sama welcomed him... with a strong punch connected on his stomach.

Sasuke fell back and tried to stand up again, he smiled as the Hokage offered him a hand. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura had cried when she saw him, _Uchiha Sasuke-kun_. The pink haired girl embraced him and the young avenger let it be. Iruka-sensei was there too, outside the Hokage office, smiling at him, welcoming him but... something was missing. _Naruto_.

"Where's dobe?" Sasuke suddenly asked, Kakashi smiled at him knowingly. "His... I think with Sai in the training ground... I asked him to come but..."

"But I think he just want to train more..." Iruka continued glancing at Kakashi. The scarecrow smiled at his dolphin catching his hand to interlace their fingers. Sasuke saw it but decided to ignore it.

"Sasuke-kun!! You know we had planned a celebration tonight! Everyone's waiting at the restaurant so lets go!" Sakura suddenly said and dragged her ex-teamate to the said restaurant with their sensei following them.

Indeed the former rookie9 was there with their sensei and also Gai's team. Everyone welcomed Sasuke as they noisily eat to celebrate. But Sasuke remained quiet... _he's not here._ Gai sensei stood up at flashed his nice guy pose followed by his favorite student.Telling Sasuke to cheer up or he'll lose his youthful beauty fast. That owned them a glare from the stoic boy and a death threat from his two fangirls.

And so the celebration continued with Ino and Sakura continued their rivalry over Sasuke-kun's heart, Neji activating his Byakugan when he noticed Kiba leaning closer to Hinata, Shikamaru muttering 'how troublesome', Chouji eating with Tenten, the bug master Shino talking with his bugs, the teachers having a drink and Kakashi teasing Iruka by stealing kisses from him.

Everyone was so happy... Sasuke too felt glad... but something was missing or rather... someone was missing. Why wasn't Naruto here? Haven't he forgiven the Uchiha from before? This thought alone saddened the Sasuke. _Naruto..._

"Look out for him..." Sasuke turned behind him and saw Kakashi and Iruka staring at him. "Find him. Naruto might be waiting for you to come to him..." Iruka explained and his scarecrow nodded in agreement.

Deciding enough was enough, the Uchiha stood up and excused himself. He wanted... no, he needed to see Naruto. And so he went out leaving the celebration that was for him, it wouldn't be complete without his idiot. Yes. HIS _DOBE_.

Naruto sat on the bridge, eyes downcast as if there was something interesting on the ground. He hadn't felt his presence yet. Sasuke for a moment watch Naruto under the pale light of the moon. "Beautiful..." the Uchiha whispered. He hadn't been looking for the blonde, because it was as if his feet knew the direction to go.

Suddenly Naruto looked up. He saw those vibrant blue orbs widen as the blonde saw him, their eyes locked up. Summer Blue met winter's black.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he stood up, eyes beginning to form droplets of tears. Sasuke flinched. He doesn't like it when Naruto cry, and so without hesitation he run to the blonde embracing him tightly.

Naruto tensed as his body was engulped in Sasuke's embrace. The Uchiha was warm, and he mentally laughed remembering that he used to call him, 'ice prince bastard'

"Sasuke-teme... you came back... are you really here? Or is this just an artificial reality?" Naruto asked in a muffled voice as he buried his face on Sasuke's chest.

"Dobe." the Uchiha smiled and buried his face to that soft sun-kissed locks. "This is real... I'm really here..."

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke's smile, he smiled too making it impossible for Sasuke to not to kiss him.

"I missed you Sasuke-teme."

"I missed you too dobe..."

And as if gravity pulled their faces together, both leaned for their lips to meet. It wasn't a kiss really, just a touch of the lips. Sasuke pulled away and stared in awe as Naruto opened his eyes to look at him.

This was what he had been missing, that eyes, that hair, that smile, that warmth... Naruto. He knew since he left Konoha that he love this boy and seeing him again after three years...

"Naruto, I-I..." Sasuke took a deep breath and continued. "I love you..." Naruto smiled at him and pulled his head down to let their lips connect. "I love you too..." the blonde whispered when the pulled away, he knew it was true... he love Sasuke teme.

The couple smiled at each other. Naruto then grinned and pulled away from the Uchiha. Sasuke look confused.

"You're late!! Welcome home Sasuke-teme!!"

And Sasuke smirked muttering 'dobe' before pulling Naruto to him again and capturing his lips to a soul searing kiss. Yes, of course he's late. Three years late.

Sasuke pulled away for oxygen and scooped Naruto into his arms. "Sa-suke?! What are you doing?!"

"I been gone for three years... countless nights I dream of claiming you as mine so... why not make my dream come true?" the Uchiha smiled evilly as the blonde blushed then pouted.

"Sex fiend..."

Sasuke just let out a laugh before disappearing from the bridge and to Naruto's apartment.

Next morning Naruto was late in meeting Kakashi and his teamates to the bridge, not that Kakashi would mind Naruto was sure that the peverted sensei would be hours late. He glanced on his side and smiled at Sasuke, who smirked at his limping lover. Really all he wanted to do was stay home and take Naruto again and again. But it's ok. After his dobe's training they'll have enough time for that. Maybe he should barrow Kakashi's icha icha paradise Yoai edition for tonight.

Sasuke smiled evilly at Naruto, who just look confused on the smile his lover was giving him.

A/n: yay finish! Hope you like it! Review pretty please... sorry for all the mistakes and the OCC of the other characters... well ja ne! Zeta-kun this is for you!


End file.
